


right as rain

by ocaptainrogers



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, a very brief eskimo kiss, dean thinks too much, slight angst maybe, walking in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocaptainrogers/pseuds/ocaptainrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean spends some time walking under the rain to calm down because he can't deal anymore with his feelings about Aidan. Aidan goes in search of him and finds him totally wet and freezing, and takes him home to take care of him. Bonus point with kisses and cuddling and fluff</p><p>also, i suck at titles, so i'm sorry about that</p>
            </blockquote>





	right as rain

Dean couldn’t exactly pinpoint the exact moment he started falling for Aidan, but if he had to guess he’d say it was between an hour and an hour and a half after having met the guy. In the beginning, he hadn’t thought any of it; they were all a bit enamored by Aidan’s childlike excitement, his smiles and the joy he seemed to find in just about everything.

When Dean replaced Rob as Fili he hadn’t expected to be included in their little family so fast. To be honest he’d worried about whether or not joining a cast that had already gotten to know each other was a smart idea.

He’d been late for the common dwarf boot-camp, the language classes, and he’d been late for the first-time-everyone’s-together-with-their-costumes-on; which was probably the thing he wished he’d been there for the most. It really sucked knowing that he hadn’t been there the first time all the dwarves met each other, but actually being there now made up for it.

They were still shooting the Bag-End scenes where the company of dwarves decided to throw a party in Bilbo’s house when Dean finally gets an epiphany, or something of the sort; he’d been looking at Aidan in his costume and seen him grinning, and his lips moving, and maybe Dean had wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips.

There might’ve also been a moment where he’d wished the damn Kili-wig was off too so he could see Aidan’s curly black hair and for a brief second the thought of running his fingers through said curls might’ve flitted through his mind.

Aidan was laughing at something funny Martin had said, his nose was wrinkled in the most adorable way and – Dean shook his head and hawked. He went to scratch his nose only to remember that he still had his prosthetics on so it looked more like some sort of awkward spastic arm-dance than anything.

He cursed himself and decided to pay attention to a story Richard was telling a couple others on the far end of the table instead. A bit hard since Aidan was sitting right next to him, but he managed. Well, he didn’t catch a word of what Richard said, or any other person for that matter, but he managed to keep his mind off of Aidan, so he counted that as a point in his favor.

Dean was doing great at not thinking about Aidan and his sudden feelings for Aidan and Aidan’s smile up until the point where the person next to him started poking him. It was Aidan.

“Deano, yer zonin’ out, somethin’ on yer mind?” he slurred in that accent of his that Dean was maybe possibly starting to fall in love with, and put his hand on Dean’s back. A warm weight in the center of his shoulder blades; Dean wanted it to stay there forever.

Dean cleared his throat and put on a smile, turning to face his friend. It was weird thinking of Aidan as his ‘friend’ all of a sudden, but he decided to ignore it for now. “Hey, mate,” he said and had to stop himself from tossing an arm around Aidan’s shoulders in return. He used to do it all the time, but now it felt like it would mean something else if he did.

Aidan didn’t seem to notice anything strange in the lack of touching on Dean’s part and continued talking, though he took a moment to search his face first – Dean felt a blush creep up his neck, but ignored it, hoping it would go away if he did.

“Yer sure?” there was only a hint of smile left on Aidan’s lips, his thick eyebrows furrowed.

Dean grinned, but felt more like falling to the floor in a heap and cry because he wasn’t supposed to fall in love with his best friend; his very _straight_ best friend. He nodded and clapped Aidan on the shoulder, “Just tired, that’s all.”

-

It wasn’t more than a week later that Dean felt like there was a slight chance he might go crazy from pining after someone that couldn't possibly want him back. The others were starting to notice him being distant and grumpy, and looked at him worriedly, asking if there was something they could do, but Dean always shook his head and forced a smile and said that it was nothing.

Aidan seemed to always keep an eye on him too; he would walk with him all the time and tell jokes and funny stories and _touch_ because that’s what they did, and he probably felt like he had to compensate for Dean’s _lack of touching_ since Aidan’s hands were on him every second they could.

It made it much easier, but also a heck of a lot harder to just function like normal people should all of a sudden. It felt nice having Aidan’s hands on him; it was awesome feeling like Aidan really cared enough to make sure he was okay all the time, but it was like a physical ache not being able to touch him back, loop his arms around his waist and … and _kiss_ him.

It was raining. Of course it was raining; sunny days are far and few between in New Zealand, and they were on location somewhere near the mountains. The thick, grey clouds that gathered over them came as no surprise. Some of the crewmembers had looked up at the sky and shook their heads, some handed each other a crumbled dollar bill or two (saying something along the lines of _I thought it wouldn’t rain until four,_ and, _I wish it’d waited until we were done unloading the last trailer)_.

They were on a field just outside a giant forest when the sky opened up and it started pouring.

A few of the guys grumbled and sent curses at the weather-gods; Stephen got very grumpy very quickly since his fat-suit got much heavier when it was wet; he dismounted his horse immediately and took cover under one of the tents. Dean didn’t envy him. Richard and Graham sniggered quietly in the background at something James had said, seemingly not bothered by the rain at all.

Dean looked around, eyes catching Aidan, who was one of the few still seated on his horse, head tilted back with his tongue out. It wasn’t unheard of for Aidan to do something like that, but Dean was still a bit surprised.

“What’re you doing?” Dean laughed and made his horse walk over to Aidan’s. “I thought you didn’t like rain, why aren’t you running for your life into one of the tents?”

Aidan smiled at him and laughed, his face the epitome of sunshine - that sounded creepy, even in his head. Dean swallowed down a mouthful of disappointment and wanted to know why something so precious and wonderful couldn’t be his.

“The raindrops are huge!” Aidan shouted back, the sound from the rain was almost deafening; it would probably start thundering soon, too, by the look of the clouds. “Try ett!”

The laughter snuck its way past Dean’s lips and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually laughed and smiled like this with Aidan. He hated that he’d let his feelings for his friend put a damper on their friendship on his part; that wasn’t supposed to happen.

He shook his head, but tilted it back and opened his mouth anyway.

“Yeah!” Aidan laughed from beside him and did the same.

“Dean! Aidan! Come on, we’re going back inside,” Peter called suddenly a few minutes later, popping his head out of one of the tents, urging them on when they were too slow. “Boys, you’re gonna catch a cold, the horses too!”

“Coming!” Aidan shouted, but his gleeful smile was still in place as he gestured for Dean to follow him over. They dismounted the horses, handed them over to the keepers and ran over to the make-up trailer to get their prosthetics off.

It’s much harder running in the dwarf boots than one would think; Aidan slipped twice and would’ve fallen right on his ass hadn’t Dean been there to catch him. They cackled like children and held on to each other the rest of the way over, mindful of other puddles and obstacles in the way.

-

It had stopped raining when they were back in their own clothes, the weight of their costumes something they’d gladly left behind. Aidan wriggled happily into his big hoodie and what had to be two t-shirts as they shrugged on their jackets and hats and big boots. Dean couldn’t help but shake his head fondly at his cast mate, and walked after him out into the chill; it was already getting dark, but at least it wasn’t pouring down anymore.

They were almost at their shared trailer when Aidan nudged Dean on the shoulder, “How ‘bout we catch a movie? I brought some DVDs.” His face was soft and Dean could see that he was already getting tired, meaning he wouldn’t be able to sit through half of it before falling asleep. Also, a sleepy Aidan meant cuddly Aidan, but Dean still couldn't find it in him to say yes.

He wanted to watch a movie with Aidan, he really did; but he wanted to sit as close as possible to the other man and rest his head on his shoulder, kiss when things got romantic and maybe reach up and drag his fingers through Aidan’s hair.

Aidan wanted to watch the movie as mates; two platonic friends who didn’t hold hands and sat too close and kissed.

“Aah,” he said and shook his head, hating the disappointment that flashed across Aidan’s face before he composed himself. “Think I’m gonna go for a walk, don’t wait up for me.” He needed to clear his head and make his heart stop craving the love of a man who wasn’t be able to give it.

“But,” Aidan tried and shivered, the cold starting to seep into his bones. “It might start raining again,” he finished and made another attempt to stop Dean, this time by grabbing hold of the hem of his jacket.

Dean sent him an assuring smile, though it might’ve looked more like a grimace for all he knew, it sure as hell felt like one. “Just go to sleep, Aidan, I know you’re tired.”

With that he put his hands into the front pockets of his jacket and walked off.

There weren’t many places to go; there was one road leading away from the camp, but it was muddy and wet and full of puddles, so he walked back up to the forest instead, breathing in the fresh scent of earth and rain, reveling in the silence around him.

He walked until he reached the edge of the forest. The trees were tall and gloomy in the dark, and he shivered as his eyes wandered over them and deeper into the shadows. Pausing for only a moment, he shrugged and walked into it, ignoring the eerie feeling it gave him.

In retrospect he still has no clue why on earth he made himself walk into the forest, but based on what it gained him in the end he never regretted it.

He hadn’t been out for five minutes before the rain started again, thick heavy drops fell through the leaves and branches and soaked him in seconds. “Fuck,” he muttered to himself and tried to find cover under one of the wider trees, thinking their heavily leaved branches might stop some of the rainwater from dripping down on him.

“God fucking dammit.” There wasn’t even an inch in the forest that wasn’t soaking wet, but wanting to be alone for a bit longer he sat down anyway on a large root sticking out of the ground.

-

It had started to rain fifteen minutes ago and Dean still wasn’t back. Aidan was getting worried and kept pacing through their shared trailer, checking the time on his phone every five seconds, waiting for the sound of shoes hitting wet gravel outside the trailer.

He knew there was something up with Dean, had been for a while now. At first he’d thought it was homesickness, but since they were in New Zealand and close enough to his home sometimes that he drove off to see his family for a couple of hours, that idea got quickly dismissed.

Lately Aidan had begun to think that maybe it had something to do with him, but that couldn’t be, right? They were best friends and nothing had happened between them, so what the heck could it be?

He had tried asking the others, but they had no idea.

The rain sounded heavier than ever and in the end, Aidan couldn’t take it anymore. Thinking something horrible must’ve happened he threw on his jacket, forgot about the hat, and stepped into his boots.

Dean’s footprints were still visible by some miracle, so Aidan followed them. “The fuck’re you thinkin’, Dean,” he grumbled to himself and shivered against the cold, following the trail leading up to the forest. “Fuckin’ -,” he trailed off when he saw no sign of Dean, but rather footprints suggesting that the idiot of a Kiwi had walked right into the forest. “You did _not_ go in there, Dean. I’m not goin’ in there to get you. No way.”

Five seconds later he was muttering curses as he tried his best to follow Dean’s path through the woods with no flashlight and treacherous roots and rocks sticking up everywhere to trip him.

“Dean!” he called and buried his hands deeper inside the pockets. “Dean, ya bastard! Where are you?”

The only answer he got was more rain and a breeze that left his teeth clattering. “You stupid, _fuck_ , where are you?” he growled and walked further into the forest when no one called back.

His pants were completely wet now and the rain had soaked through his jacket as well, but still he saw no sign of Dean. He was about to go back and get someone to help him look when he heard something a couple yards away, like a twig breaking and a barely audible cough.

“Dean?” he tried, sending a little prayer to whoever listened that it wasn’t a monster out to get him.

“Aidan?”

Aidan startled before he hurried off in the direction of the voice, finding a shivering and completely soaked Dean O’Gorman sitting with his back against the trunk of a tree.

He stopped short when he saw the state Dean was in; it was very dark and nearly impossible to see anything at all, but he could make out the shivering shape of his friend. “Why?”

Dean’s teeth clattered, “Why what?” he asked and tried to get up. Aidan jumped over to steady him with a hand on his arm when Dean's knees buckled and he almost fell back down again.

“Why are you out here in the bloody rain?” it came out harsher than he meant to, but all things considered, he thought he couldn’t be blamed. Not when he’d been worried sick about his idiot friend who likes the rain just a little too much sometimes.

“I just, I needed to think,” Dean started, but Aidan cut him off by slapping the back of his head. “Ow! What was that for?”

Aidan frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, “That, was for you bein’ an idiotic … masochist.”

“Maso-, wait, why am I an idiot?” Dean asked quietly; he sounded a bit hurt and Aidan immediately regretted being so crass.

“I’m sorry, but I was fuckin’ worried, man!”

“You were worried?”

Aidan closed his eyes and tried to force the anger back down to wherever it’d come from. “Yes, dammit, I was worried outta my mind; it’s freezin’ out here and you’re wet and cold.”

“Sorry,” Dean offered, but Aidan ignored it in favor of dragging him back to their trailer. Neither of them spoke for the entire walk back.

-

“Why did you hafta take a damn walk in this kinda weather, Dean?” Aidan asked once they had both put on clean, dry clothes and were sitting together under a blanket on the couch. Some b-movie was playing in the background, but neither of them payed any attention to it.

Dean didn’t answer until Aidan nudged him with an elbow and asked again.

“I just needed to clear my head a bit,” he eventually said, but Aidan was far from satisfied with that answer.

“No,” Aidan said and wriggled into a more comfortable position under the blankets, wanting to move closer to Dean, but not daring to. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

“No?”

“Somethin’s up, Dean, don’t pretend that it isn’t. Please just tell me what it is, is it me?”

Dean immediately shook his head, “Not you, Aid.”

“Then what the fuck is it, huh? I’m tryna help ya here, but yer makin’ it awfully difficult,” Aidan muttered as he fiddled with a loose thread on the blanket and wished he’d brought over the duvets too, because it was just as cold in the trailer as it’d been outside.

Dean sighed and leaned back against the sofa, looking like he would never answer Aidan’s questions. They sat in silence for a while as they paid little to no attention to the movie, both wondering why other was being so damn difficult.

“I’m sorry, Aidan,” Dean murmured after a while and sunk deeper into the couch, not looking at him.

Aidan turned to look at his friend, brows furrowed and confused, “What’re you talkin’ about?”

Dean swallowed thickly and chewed on his bottom lip like he hadn’t quite made up his mind to say it or not. “I didn’t mean for it to happen, I just sorta fell-,”

“Wha-,”

“- for you.”

There were many ways Dean could've ended that sentence and Aidan had expected it to be “- on my ass” or “- onto the ground”. Never in his life would he have guessed Dean O’Gorman to fall for someone like Aidan Turner.

A stunned, awkward silence filled the trailer for what felt like hours before one of them eventually spoke.

“… What?” Aidan asked again, his voice shaking slightly and feeling like his heart feeling might burst out of his chest at any moment. He had waited for this moment; he’d just realized it, but in some way he had been waiting for Dean to say those words for what he reckoned to be months.

Dean swallowed and looked downright uncomfortable as he twisted the blanket between his fingers and sunk deeper into the couch as if he wanted it to swallow him up. “I said I’m kinda … in love. With you.”

Aidan has a very extensive vocabulary and he likes to show it, but right now all that came out was a barely audible “oh” as his mouth finally caught up with his brain.

Dean hawked and scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah,” he muttered and decided now would be a good time to pay attention to the movie playing on TV.

It took a few moments, a bit longer than Aidan was comfortable with, before he scooted a little closer to Dean and cleared his throat to get his attention. When Dean turned around, eyebrows raised in question, Aidan leaned forward and quickly kissed him on the mouth.

Aidan leaned back and looked at Dean, trying to convey all that he really wanted to say through his eyes because he kind of wasn’t able to talk at the moment; not when his crush had finally admitted that his feelings were reciprocated.

Dean stared at him in wonder for another moment before he blinked and shook himself out of his daze. “Is this … is, what, d-do y-,” he stuttered and rubbed at his cheeks which were starting to turn pink.

Not coming up with any other way to react, Aidan smiled and brought one hand up to Dean’s face, stroking his thumb against the soft scruff on his cheek. He kept their eyes locked as he slowly leaned in to kiss him again.

Dean made no objections; instead he cupped Aidan’s face in both his hands and locked their lips together, one had travelling back to tangle in Aidan’s hair. Dean made a sound of contentment, like the final piece to an extremely difficult puzzle had finally slotted into place – Aidan felt much the same way and wondered why on earth he hadn’t kissed Dean before.

When they broke the kiss, Dean’s cheeks were pinker and warm, and neither of them could stop smiling. “I didn’t know,” Dean said and brushed a couple strands of hair away from Aidan’s face, stroking his heavily curled hair with something that wasn’t too far from affectionate.

Aidan nearly sagged down to the floor and wept at the loving look in Dean’s eyes, never having thought he’d get to see it, but finding himself wishing for it every single day anyway. His heart swelled in his chest as he scooted closer and brought his arms around Dean’s neck.

“Is that why you were acting so weird before?” Aidan asked and chuckled when Dean kept trying to brush his unruly hair behind his ears.

Dean’s only answer was a nod and another peck on the lips. “I kinda wanna kiss you all the time now.”

“I’ve kinda wanted you to do that for a long time,” Aidan said and laughed again from just being so damn happy and leaned his forehead against Dean’s. He rubbed their noses together and tightened his arms around the Dean's back.

“I’m cold,” Dean muttered after a while, having just now noticed how cold it really was in there despite being covered in no less than five blankets.

Aidan looked around for a second, eyes landing on the large bed they’d shared whilst being here on location. “We could, ehm,” he trailed off when he realized how stupid it sounded, what he was going to propose; he didn’t want Dean to take it the wrong way, not when they’d just admitted their feelings towards each other.

“What?” Dean asked and buried himself deeper under the too thin blankets.

“The bed,” Aidan said after a beat and looked back at Dean. “Wanna cuddle?” he added around a nervous laugh and raised his shoulders in question.

“That sounds awesome,” Dean mumbled and threw all the blankets around his shoulders before taking Aidan’s hand, leading them towards their bed. “Come on, then,” he urged when Aidan didn’t move immediately.

They buried themselves under five blankets and two duvets, arms curled around each other, Dean resting his head on Aidan’s chest. Just before he fell asleep, Dean raised his head and kissed Aidan again, grinning sleepily when he felt Aidan smile back against his lips.


End file.
